


Vivisection

by ProdigyGaming_YT



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is a revenge demon, But his blood is ink, Gen, Joey is cruel, Lots of "blood", Still a ton of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigyGaming_YT/pseuds/ProdigyGaming_YT
Summary: viv·i·sec·tion (noun)The practice of performing operations on live animals for the purpose of experimentation or scientific research (used only by people who are opposed to such work).





	Vivisection

"No, no, no..." Joey said, muttering. It had turned out all wrong. Both Bendy and Boris were failures.

Failure.

Failure. Mistake. Accident.

Yes, they came to life. They had a mind, a body, a will of their own - but that last bullet point. That's where Joey went wrong. He needed to figure what to do to fix it. And he knew how.

Joey knew what was necessary. Mandatory. And he had to do it now. After all, Henry would be here any day now.

* * *

Joey and Boris were walking around the first floor of Joey Drew Studios, also known as Sillyvision Studios. Both were chatting merrily, for their own reason - simple deception and chatting with his creator, for the two of them.

Neither noticed the Dancing Demon spying on them.

"Where are they going?" Bendy asked, although one could assume Joey - the Dancing Demon's voice actor had been Joey himself, after all.

Joey suddenly gasped.

"Boris, are you okay?" Joey said, seemingly worried, internally smirking.

Boris looked down at his chest. "I feel fine, boss..."

Joey shook his head. "No, no, no, no... You're thinning - the ink is getting thinner. This is bad, very bad... Follow me, I know what to do." Joey said, and the wolf followed.

Bendy formed into a puddle of ink, and followed quickly. Bendy was forced to change to normal at the end of the hallways - some weird ink effecting spell - inside a room with a metal table. There was leather straps placed, and an uneasy Boris looking at them.

"B-boss... Is this safe?" Boris asked.

Joey nodded. "Everything will be better - you'll be perfect." the animator said. Boris then, reassured, jumped onto the operating table, and let Joey strap him down. The animator let loose a small laugh was everything was tightened, double checked, triple checked. The ink incarnate creator then grabbed a bit of red ink. He proceeds to draw across Boris. One straight down line, three bent lines along the first... Neither Bendy nor Boris realized it was the same way a coroner would draw it.

Joey then reached for a scalpel. Boris' pie-cut eyes widened. He tried to thrash, but the leather starps held him down. He tried to melt into a mere puddles quickly, but spells were stopping that too. Bendy realized what was going on too.

Joey frowned. "I'm sorry, Boris. It has to be done." Joey cut across the first line, and the ink wolf screamed, screamed in terrible agony.

Joey cut the second line, and both Boris and Bendy cried. Boris in tears of pain, Bendy in tears of loss.

Joey cut the third, and the ink starting pouring. It spouted out of Boris as if he were a broken bathtub full of ink. He screamed endlessly, much to Joey's annoyance.  _Would it kill him to shut up!?_

Joey cut the last line, and Boris' tears had been reduced to silent sobs, his voice gone - as if he lost a voice actor overnight.

Joey pulled apart the skin, and Boris saw his own guts. Ink bubbling and boiling, his inky organs pulsing. Joey moved them around the the hilt of his scalpel. Boris screamed again, but without his voice it was as if a silent cartoon character screamed - in its own ironic way, it was.

Bendy looked at his old friend, his creator. Murdering his creation.

"I'm sorry, Boris, but you and Bendy aren't quite perfect."  _You and Bendy?_ The little devil thought in panic. Joey, with lightning reflexes, reached into the cavity of Boris' chest and ripped out his heart. Ink dripped the organ, as the same substance, bubbling and frothing somehow, overfilled Boris' guts, spilling onto the floor. Joey laughed.

Bendy did too. The animator whirled around, dropping Boris' heart.

"YOU." Bendy said, Joey's own voice threatening him.

"YOU KILLED HIM." Bendy said, voice rising.

"Bendy, Bendy, he was imperf-" Joey started, before he saw what was in Bendy's hand. An inkwell?

"What do you need that for?"

Bendy smiled. And ran.

Joey followed, and jumped and leaped to follow Lil' Devil.

Bendy stood on top of the Ink Machine. He opened the inkwell, and Joey saw the contents. Red ink, green ink, blue ink... Ink that would ruin the Ink Machine - make his perfect dream impossible. He leaped quickly towards Bendy, clamoring up the edge as Bendy tried to pour his multicolored ink into the main vat. Joey screamed as his heard a crack, and Bendy looked, surprised. Joey's ankle was protruding from his leg now. Ouch.

"Guess you're not the leg-acy of Sillyvision, Joey. You killed Boris with no regret, and... Is that what you did to Alice?" Bendy asked.

Joey nodded. The ink demon reached to pour his ink in the vat, when Joey threw a punch. Bendy staggered back, the multicolored ink shattering in his tightened grip, spilling on top of the Ink Machine. Joey grabbing the ink demon's leg. Bendy thrashed, and swung his leg. Joey marveled at Bendy's strength, but panicked and his place. Over top his Ink Machine's ink supply. If he fell in, he'd die. Or dye, either works.

Bendy smirked, and tried to shake Joey off. The creator climbed up Bendy's leg, but the little devil darling couldn't take it. He staggered fowards, and fell into the vat.

Joey, Bendy. Blood, ink. Mind, soul. Shattered, melted...

The last thing Joey heard was a door opening.

The last thing Bendy heard was a voice, calling out Joey's name.

_Henry._

**Author's Note:**

> Bravo to me, bravo to me. Bendy is by far the best game released since Undertale.  
> Hmm, I seem to like indie games that were created by a cast of very little that got Steam Greenlit in mere days and got a fan following in hours...
> 
> Bendy VS. Sans?


End file.
